Three years apart?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: OC story! Ryuu and Emi had been apart for three years. After Ryuu was taken into the Akatsuki, he was forced to leave his love, Emi. What will happen when they cross paths once again? One-shot.


"This seems absolutely pointless." Ryuu said and shook his head.

"The Leader wanted us to, so we must do as he wishes." Kasumi shrugged. "Besides, it isn't that big of a deal. It'll take a few minutes and we'll be out."

"That's exactly it! It's a stupid, small pendant. What could the Leader possibly use such a thing for?" Ryuu said and shook his head once again.

"It's none of our business." Kasumi replied. "Neither of us even knows the importance of the pendant or what it can do. For all we know it could hold some mysterious powers."

Ryuu shot Kasumi a look of annoyance. "Really?"

Kasumi shrugged. "I just want to return to the lair as soon as possible. I'm on a schedule."

"To sleep, you mean." Ryuu stated.

"Actually, I was planning on having a-"

"People are coming." Ryuu said and pushed Kasumi back behind a tree. He waited a few seconds before peeking out behind the tree limbs and examining the group of ninja strolling down the path. His eyes searched through the crowd. He didn't recognize any until his eyes fell onto the last one. His eyes widened in disbelief as he studied her closely.

"Anyone we know?" Kasumi asked casually, leaning against the tree beside Ryuu.

"Uh...Possibly." Ryuu replied.

"Who?" Kasumi inquired.

Ryuu shushed her and continued to examine the female. Her name was Emi Sakura, and they had once been very close before he was forced to join the Akatsuki. Their families had been very close which allowed them to spend much of their time together.

As the group approached the tree's Ryuu and Kasumi were hiding behind, Ryuu quickly pulled back and pressed his back up against the tree with a soft sigh. He remembered the last time he had seen her; she was only fifteen, so she had to be eighteen now. It had only been three years, but she grown a lot.

Emi appeared to be in thought. Her eyes gazed up at the white puffy clouds as a small sigh escaped her lips. A sudden jolt passed though her body and her eyes instantly darted around the area. "Hm.." To her left she noticed something out of place - a black cloak. It was only a tiny bit she could see, but it was more than enough to make her curious. She stopped walking and looked ahead at her group. When they were far enough ahead, she reached her hand out and grabbed the fabric, pulling it toward her and dragging the person connected, with it.

"May I ask why you are spying on my team and myself?" She asked, her voice monotone and her eyes not daring to open.

Ryuu quickly acted and circled the small female to push her up against the tree he had previously been hiding behind.

"We were not spying. We're jus trying to stay low-key." Kasumi spoke before Ryuu could say anything. "Now would you let the poor girl go?"

"She's already seen us." Ryuu growled.

"Yeah? And if you hadn't gone and done a stupid act like that we wouldn't have this problem." Kasumi said and sighed.

Emi's lavander shaded eyes finally opened to meet Ryuu's scarlet ones. "Yes, let me go. I do not know you, I had only been curious as to your reasoning of being behind that tree. This path is free for anyone to walk on, so two people hiding behind a tree in the shadows seemed unusual." She sighed.

"Why would it have mattered whether or not one would be hiding behind a tree if this path was free?" Ryuu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright!" Kasumi shook her head and pushed Ryuu back from Emi, causing him to let her go. "There need not be any head games here. We're just travelling to a nearby village, but we wanted to stay hidden along the way. You know how it is when you have enemies on your trail and you can't seem to shake them." She laughed and sctrached the back of her head.

Emi nodded. She closed her eyes again and lifted the pendent dangling around her neck to tap it against her lips. "Well, I suppose that is a good enough reason to be behind a tree. I guess I should apologize for bothering you. Please forget we crossed paths." Emi bowed slightly in respect.

"You-" Ryuu was quickly cut off by Kasumi.

"It's no problem. Everyone makes mistakes. But I can't help but notice your pendant; Ryuu, isn't that-" Kasumi began but was instantly shushed when Ryuu clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Well, it's nice meeting you anyways. You should probably catch up-"

Emi's eyes had opened upon hearing Ryuu's name. She quickly cut him off and said, "So you are alive? I had thought you died."

"Funny, me too." Kasumi laughed. She stopped laughing when both Ryuu and Emi looekd at her blankly.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about." Ryuu said when he turned back to Emi.

"Oh?" A small smile covered her lips as she stepped closer to Ryuu and went to reach into his cloak to see if he carried the same pendent as she did when he grabbed her wrist tightly. He knew as soon as she stepped forward that she was going to reach for the pendant around his neck, the same lightning bolt that hung around her neck.

"It's inappropriate to approach someone in such an ill manner." Ryuu spoke as calmly as he could.

"It would be, had you been a stranger to me." She answered, closing her eyes again, her wrist still locked in his grasp.

"So you two know each other?" Kasumi asked as she stretched and made herself comfortable on the ground, her back resting comfortably as possibly against a rock.

Ryuu and Emi answered in unison with opposite replies of "yes", and "no".

Emi turned her head back to face Ryuu. "Why lie when you know you know me. Three years ago you left and I had believed you to be dead. No warning, you just left. I had given up hope..."

"Give up your hope, Emi. I am dead to you." Ryuu said and finally let go of her wrist.

"You are not dead to me, Ryuu. Never have been. I worried the worst, but never fully believed you to be dead. Why else would I still wear this, and why would you also wear it? You've missed me, haven't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Emi, be reasonable. My clan's symbol is a lightning bolt." Ryuu said and crossed his arms over his chest. "The reason I gave you one was because I planned to marry you- but, we were both young and I had no idea what I was doing."

Emi nodded. She reached up behind her neck and unclasped the necklace, holding it out toward him. "Then I believe you'd prefer me not to be wearing such a valuable and memorible piece..."

Ryuu shook his head. "My family considers you just as much apart of the family as I had. They've already lost me, it'd break their hearts to lose another."

"I have not spoke with your family since you disappeared. Take it back Ryuu. I do not want to keep it if it's purpose is no longer valid. Take it!" She ordered, holding it out again.

"I know you'd hate me if I took it back." Ryuu shrugged.

"I hate you now!" She shook her head. "I do not want to keep this if we are no longer meaningful toward each other, so take it now!"

Ryuu turned to stare blankly at Emi. He had know her almost his entire life and ha never seen her grow so angry. She usually was the calm, collected, soft spirit girl, and he knew when he aggitated her. Her anger had struck an unfamiliar cord with Ryuu and he quickly moved past Emi and pulled Kasumi to her feet. "The Leader is waiting on us. We have to go."

Emi shook her head again and dropped the pendent to the ground. Without a word she turned and ran after her team she had allowed to go ahead of her. At the last second, before fully standing, Kasumi reached out and grabbed the pendant off the ground and shoved it deep into her pants pocket.

When Emi knew she was out of sight and hearing distance, she slumped against a tree and sighed. She was rarely one to get angry, or even cry, but seeing Ryuu alive, and him turn her down so easily, fustrated her. She lowered her head to her knees and for the first time in three years, she cried.

"You really hurt her feelings." Kasumi muttered.

"Yeah, and?" Ryuu spat.

"You didn't want to." Kasumi stated.

"She means nothing to me anymore." Ryuu said with disgust.

"She means the world to you, you just don't want to admit it." Kasumi said softly.

"As if you'd know! You know nothing about me, or about her!" Ryuu shouted.

"And so I don't." Kasumi shrugged. "But I do realize that you are one who refuses to give in, and thus the reason you refused to take the pendant back."

"The pendant has nothing to do with anything." Ryuu hissed.

"It's was a marriage promise, Ryuu." Kasumi said plainly.

"Marriage has no meaning to me anymore." Ryuu said and growled.

"As if. I know you're in the Akatsuki and all, but that has nothing to do with love. It has no effect, the only dilemma is anything the Leader places down. Hidan sees woman all the time, and-"

"Kasumi, seriously. We're talking marriage and Hidan?" Ryuu stopped to look with annoyance at Kasumi.

"All I'm saying is I know you still love that girl, and she's desperately in love with you. You need to overstep your own boundaries." Kasumi said her last word and carried on. Ryuu angrily kept a few steps behind Kasumi, angrily mimicking Kasumi.

* * *

><p>After composing herself, Emi had finally ran after her team, but was stopped by Haruma, her best friend.<p>

"Haruma. What are you doing here?" Emi asked casually.

"Waiting for you. Where have you been?" Haruma asked, her voice filled of concern.

"Thinking. I'm sorry, did I make you worry?" Emi asked, opening her eyes again.

"Yes, you did! I- y-your necklace!" Haruma gasped and pointed toward Emi's bare neck.

"Yes, what about it?" Emi tried to pass it off like she didn't care.

"Th-that thing meant everything to you!"

"No, the man who gave it to me did... but he is missing. I-I gave up." Emi stated simply.

"You're lying."

"Am not!" Emi shouted without hesitation.

"That response proves you're lying." Haruma frowned.

"Leave me be. Let's just go!" Emi began to walk off when Haruma grabbed her wrist.

"Go home. I will tell everyone you feel ill. I do not think you can handle a mission right now."

Emi ripped her hand from Haruma's grasp. She was honestly glad, but refused to admit it. "I'm fine."

"You're not! Please, just go home! I will cover for you."

Emi sighed and pulled her friend into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Thanks..." She choked out before turning and breaking off into a run back toward the Sand Village.

Emi was almost glad that she had not gotten that far from the village. It took her only an hour to return at the pace she walked. When she walked in the gates she was greeted by several Jounin that she just smiled to. When she finally reached home, she ignored her parents and their questions as she went up to her room and locked the door. She quickly ran to her balcony and collapssed to her knees as she sighed.

"I-I hate him..." She murmured, though in her heart she knew it was a lie. Her hand reached to where the pendent once laid. A sob left her as she closed her eyes. "Dammit, Ryuu..."

"I hate how the Kazekage keeps switching everything." Ryuu growled as they looked from atop a house down at the villagers below. They were off slightly behind a wall so that no one could see them, but Ryuu was only inches from walking out and shouting at everyone.

"There are only so many places, Ryuu. Would it be in his building?" Kasumi asked.

"I'd hate to check there. I wanted to go undetected." Ryuu muttered. "I have an idea, though."

Kasumi followed close behind Ryuu as they jumped from house top to house top. As Kasumi absent mindedly followed, her attention was suddenly attracted to her right. From a slight angle she could see a bent over female on a balcony. The female seemed to be hurting, and in Kasumi's opinion looked an awful lot like Emi. Kasumi bit her lip while trying to rationalize that whole situation. Emi was previously seen heading in the other direction, but a girl with light blue hair, the same clothes as Emi, and hurting seemed too coincidental. One way or another, the pendant would be safe was Kasumi's final decision. Just as they were passing the girl below, Kasumi reached into her pocket and grabbed the pendant to throw carefully up onto the balcony, hoping the girl would see it.

A small noise caught Emi's attention and she lifted her head. She used her free hand to wipe at her tears before narrowing her eyes on the item. "How did that g-get back here?" She hissed. She reached out to grab the necklace and examined it closely. "I don't want to remember!" She screamed. "Why would it b-be back... wh-who would have taken it a-and known it w-was mine...?"

Emi sighed as she stood back up and placed the pendent on her dresser. She sat down on her bed and stared at it. "What has happened to Ryuu anyway? He was so kind and gentle three years ago. Hm.." She remembered what he had been wearing and how his headband had been crossed out. She knew that Ryuu's parents had no idea where he had gone either. "So he is a rouge..." She whispered, trying to piece things together in her mind. She couldn't figure out the outfits Ryuu and the girl that had been with him were wearing. "Maybe Dad knows..."

Emi pulled herself from her bed, hestiating before swiping the pendent from the table and putting it back on. She ran downstairs but only could find her mother.

"Where is Dad?" Emi asked her mother simply.

"Went to see the Kazekage, why?" Her mother asked kindly.

"I-I need to speak with him. I will be home... sometime. Bye, mother." Emi called as she ran out the door.

Emi ran quickly through town, just barely being able to keep herself from knocking herself, and others over. Finally she had reached the Kazekage building and was let in without question. Her father was the Kazekage's right hand man, so she visited often. When she finally reached her father, she threw her arms around him.

"Oh! Afternoon, Emi. I thought you were on a mission, what happened?" Her father asked.

"S-Sorry I didn't answer before. I just didn't feel all that well. Um, I have a question for you..." Emi told him.

"And that is?"

"What do black cloaks with red and white clouds stand for?" Emi asked.

Her father's face crossed with panic. "Why are you asking such a thing?"

"J-Just curious..." Emi replied, laughing nervously.

"They stand for the Akatsuki. They are a horrbile association that kill all in their path." Her father answered, his voice darkening.

"Kill... all?" She echoed.

He nodded. "Have you seen these people?"

"N-No!" Emi laughed again, raising her hands in defence.

"If you ever do, tell us right away."

"Y-Yes, Dad." Emi replied when a sudden jolt passed through her body. She felt like curling up in a ball to die; she really did feel ill now.

"What's wrong?" Her father asked with concern, noticing her sudden change.

"I-I'm just going to g-go home..." She stated, a shiver traveling up her spine.

"Alright, Emi." Her father smiled.

Emi nodded and made her way toward the exit before making a quick turn. "I have to find that idiot..." She growled under her breath.

Ryuu peeked out from behind the wall and found that the coast was clear. The front door was no option, but a window suited this perfect need of entering the building. Just as he was about to carefully head down the hall, he spotted a body that began to turn down the specific hallway. He quickly retreated behind the wall and pushed Kasumi back as well.

"Someone's coming." Ryuu whispered. "If they come all the way down here, I'll grab and hold them and you quickly kill them silently."

Kasumi nodded and reached into her holster around her leg to pull at a recently sharpened kunai.

The figure continued to walk down the hall. They stopped, only feet from Ryuu and Kasumi before they reached out and grabbed onto the black cloak that Ryuu was wearing and was shoved into the other wall, a kunai to Ryuu's throat. "I understand you now." Emi hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Kasumi had quickly positioned herself behind Emi and held her kunai to Emi's throat. "Good job on the grabbing." Kasumi sighed.

"Kill me after I get some answers." Emi growled.

"I'm good with that, but I'm not removing the kunai." Kasumi stated.

"Kasumi..." Ryuu hissed.

"Don't bother, Ryuu. She can kill me - I have no need to live anymore... after, I get some answers from you." Emi stated, her voice cold.

"I'm not promising anything." Ryuu shrugged.

"You owe it to me." Emi hissed, pushing the kunai closer. "First off, why are you in the Akatsuki?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Ryuu asked casually.

"Just answer it!"

"It wasn't an option." Ryuu replied, narrowing his eyes at Emi in anger.

"Fine. Second question. Why didn't you take back this damn pendent, and, how did it get back to me?" She asked, her voice harsh.

"Wait, what? You have it? I thought you dropped it back at...how...?" Ryuu's face twisted in confusion.

"I did drop it. That's why I wanted to know why it suddenly came back to me."

"I don't-" Ryuu's voice drifted off as his eyes turned to look at Kasumi. Kasumi was looking everywhere but at Ryuu as she bi the inside of her cheek.

"The pendant returned to you via the one behind you." Ryuu said plainly, aggitation in his voice.

"Makes sense." Emi muttered, closing her eyes and dropping her arms. "Alright, finish your job then." She told the two, dropping the kunai to the ground.

"Seriously?" Kasumi asked with confusion as she stepped back from Emi.

She nodded, remaining still. "I know that you people kill off those in your way. If you let me go, I will have to tell my father and you will be caught. I do not wish to harm you two, espeically Ryuu, even if he's a jerk now. So, as I said, kill me and go." Emi said calmly.

"Ryuu shall do the honours." Kasumi said and motioned towards Emi while passing him the kunai.

Ryuu looked at Kasumi with a moments shock before snagging the kunai from Kasumi's hand and pushing Emi against the hallway wall, the kunai pressed against her throat.

"I show no mercy, and you know that." Ryuu hissed.

"Then why am I still breathing?" She growled, opening her eyes to look into his.

Ryuu pressed the kunai harder to her throat. "I know you're afraid, and feeling betrayal."

She shrugged as a wince left her. "P-Possbily... but what else do you expect? The one man I loved and cared for, disappeared, and is now the one to kill me."

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, this is what I live for now. Thus the reason I said you're dead to me." Ryuu whispered.

"Then kill me already!" She shrieked, pushing back tears.

Ryuu tried to push the kunai harder to her neck but his body wouldn't obey. The mere thought of slicing her flesh seemed to paralyze him.

"Ryuu...We're wasting time." Kasumi muttered.

"Shut up, Kasumi. I'm working on it." Ryuu hissed, attempting to push the kunai harder again. A grimace settled on his face as he pulled the kunai back and wrapped his fingers around her throat. He quickly checked her clothing, and everywhere possible that could harvest a weapon and handed it over to Kasumi. "You're coming with us."

"Dammit, Ryuu! I don't want to!" Emi shook her head. "Kill me!"

Ryuu quickly turned to slam her against the wall before he whispered in her ear, "I've decided that you're valuable to me."

Emi winced as she tried to catch her breath, after the wind was knocked from her. "I-I'm n-not helping you." She choked out weakly.

"Either way, you are useful. Especially since you're so dear to your father." Ryuu smirked.

Emi narrowed her eyes. "You bastard. I will not help you in betraying my village. As soon as I escape your grip, I will kill myself."

Ryuu pulled back to look into Emi's eyes. "You don't want to help your fellow friend?" Ryuu frowned.

"You're not my friend - you're dead to me." She hissed.

"Come on, now. I didn't want that to be mutual. Listen, if I do not get what I came for, the Leader will kill me-us." Ryuu nodded towards Kasumi.

"Yeah, we're a little behind in a lot of stuff, and the Leader has given us one chance to be reconciled." Kasumi agreed with a sheepish smile.

Emi crossed her arms over her chest. "You're already dead by mind, why not allow it to be complete? I have no care toward your death."

"You don't mean that." Ryuu said and frowned again.

"Oh but I do." Emi hissed. "Three years does a lot to someone, don't it?"

Ryuu closed his eyes for a second and and breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly again. "Emi..." he said softly before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers. "I know it's been three years, and maybe a lot has changed, but we would much prefer your cooperation in this."

Emi pushed away from Ryuu and looked at him with disgust. "Don't touch me unless it's to kill. I will not help you. You know nothing of my three years alone, so lay off."

"What about my three years?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't care about you and your life."

"You mean my three years." Ryuu stated.

"Whatever. I still don't care." She stated, frowning as she realised she was wearing the necklace again. She pulled it over her head and dropped it to the ground. "Your options are, kill me, or I kill myself, your choice."

Ryuu looked over at Kasumi who was staring back. "Wait here." Ryuu murmured before grabbing Emi's wrist and pulling her down the hall, stopping at the first door and opening it. There were two people in the room, but before they could react, Ryuu stretched his arm out and shot an electric current through there bodies, stunning them and causing them to collaspe to the ground. He shut the door and pushed Emi ahead of himself.

"What are you doing, Ryuu?" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes.

"I want you to tell me where the Kazekage's special pendant is. I don't know what it is, or why we even need it, but the Leader wants it." Ryuu stated.

Emi shrugged and kept her back to Ryuu, refusing to answer.

"I'm not playing games Emi. I'm sick and tired of looking for it."

"And I'm sick and tired of waiting for you!" Emi growled, facing Ryuu again, several tears falling down her face. "Do you love me still, or not? Just tell me and get it over with!"

"Listen, Emi. I'm apart of the Akatsuki now. There is no room for love in a place like that, especially with someone not of the organization, and especially with someone of our past village."

"That's not answering my question. Do you, or do not not love me still?"

"What do you think, Emi?" Ryuu said in exasperation. "Think about it!"

"I have! I have no idea who you are anymore, Ryuu!" She frowned.

"I'm a rouge!" Ryuu shouted.

"That's all I know!"

Ryuu let out an irritated sighed and leaned back against the door. "As if that's all you know. I'm Ryuu, the same Ryuu you've spent fifteen years with! The same Ryuu that gave you that lightning pendant in hopes to never part. The same Ryuu that protected you all throughout the years."

Emi sighed and leaned against the wall opposite the door and slid down it into a sitting position. "B-But you're not him... you've changed too much..."

"Things happen when you're forced into a place like the Akatsuki. You have to be at the top of the game; on guard at all times. You cannot be the same there, Emi." Ryuu said, attempting to calm his voice.

"Then why can't you be you now... with me?" She frowned. "Why didn't you just kill me? If I tell you where it is... can you just kill me and go?"

"Idiot. I cannot kill you."

"Then give me a kunai on your way out and I'll do it myself."

"Emi." Ryuu said and shook his head. He crossed the room and leaned down to be eye level with her. "Three years in the Akatsuki changes you in so many ways, and I'm trying hard to stay sane alone. If I do not return the pendant you will not see me anymore. And I refuse to kill you, or allow you to kill yourself."

"It would be like now. I do not see you now." Emi stated, turning away from Ryuu's gaze and pointing to a table. "It's there. Get it and go."

Ryuu was taken aback as he turned to look at the table Emi pointed at. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

Emi pulled herself to her feet and approached the table. She closed her eyes and formed several hand seals while murmuring something. A lock could be heard turing before Emi opened the drawer on it and lifted a velvet box. She walked back over to Ryuu and held it out. "Take it and go."

"Just like that?" Ryuu asked, still in disbelief.

She nodded. "Just like that. Now go."

"No." Ryuu said and crossed his arms.

Emi placed the box on a table and turned away from Ryuu. "Suit yourself, but I'm leaving now."

"No you are not." Ryuu said and moved to block the door.

"Stop being a jerk and move. I gave you what you wanted, now stop holding me prisoner." She sighed.

"First off, it isn't I who wants it, and secondly, I refuse to leave until I know you will not kill yourself." Ryuu said softly.

Emi opened her eyes to look at Ryuu. She searched him carefully before saying, "It doesn't matter to me who wants it, you have it now, so step aside." She told him, avioiding the second part of his question.

"Emi..." Ryuu reached out to grab her wrist. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her torso. "You're just as oblivious as always."

Emi quickly tried to pull from his arms. "L-Let go!"

Ryuu held on tighter. "Are you going to kill yourself? Or speak with your father?"

She ignored him as she stopped struggling.

"Emi..." Ryuu whispered.

"I wont talk to my father..." She replied quietly.

"Well, I'm sorry then, but I'm going to have to kidnap you while I'm at it." Ryuu shrugged.

"No need, Ryuu." She shrugged. "I already told you, my life has no meaning anymore, so stop acting like you care and let go of me. Just go and get praise from your stupid leader."

Ryuu turned to push Emi into the corner of the room so that he could keep her prisoner while standing back a bit. "You can be really stupid sometimes, you know."

She nodded. "As can you."

Ryuu gasped. "So insulting."

She shrugged. "Ryuu, I'm sick of this... game. Move." She ordered.

"Kiss me first." Ryuu said.

Emi's eyes widened as she pushed herself further in the corner. "Never."

"I'm being serious." Ryuu said, sincerity filling his voice and expression.

She shook her head. "I said no more games!"

"This is no game." Ryuu assured.

Emi searched Ryuu carefully, remembering her childhood and life with Ryuu up until he disappeared. She felt sick as she tried to keep a sob from escaping her - she hated crying. She just tried to shake her head of the memories as she buried her face into her hands.

Ryuu reached out to pull her hands from her face. "Are you starting to see it?" Ryuu asked.

She did, but wasn't about to admit it. "N-No."

"Emi!" Ryuu slammed his fist into the wall beside her head. "Stop playing the games."

Emi didn't even flinch as Ryuu's fist hit the wall. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing his expression as she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No you aren't." Ryuu said.

"But I am. I do not see it. I do not feel it. It feels fake to me." She told him, accidently letting a sob leave her throat.

Ryuu instantly pulled Emi back into his arms. "As if, Emi. I know you're pushing against all you want and need inside."

Another sob left her as she carefully wrapped her arms around Ryuu. "A-And you're not?" She whispered.

"I'm a man. It's different." Ryuu murmured.

Emi sobbed again as she buried her face into Ryuu's shoulder, remembering how warm his embrace was before too.

"Can you see the old Ryuu now?"

She nodded, unable to form words.

"I may have changed, but I'm still the same Ryuu." Ryuu pulled back to look at Emi, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "And it's going to kill me to leave."

Emi took in a breath to try and calm herself. "Tell me you love me... actually say it."

"You know I have always loved you." Ryuu muttered, diverting his eyes.

"I want you to actually say it." She told him, a sigh leaving her lips.

Ryuu remained still for a moment before turning to look into Emi's eyes. The palm of his hand rested against her cheek. "I do love you, Emi." Ryuu whispered.

A small smile fell over her lips as she looked up at Ryuu again. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck. Ryuu wrapped his arms tightly around Emi before pulling back and resting his head against hers. "Maybe I should kidnap you anyways." Ryuu laughed.

Emi laughed softly. "You can't. Where would you hide me?"

"I wouldn't anyways. The Akatsuki isn't a place for someone like you."

She sighed. "But I don't want to lose you again."

"Oh, I would imagine it won't be too long before we're back- if the Leaders decides to send _us_." Ryuu said.

"I wont see you again... I know it... the chances are very slim.."

"I'm sorry about that, Emi." Ryuu said, sadness showing through his voice.

Emi pulled from his arms and slumped against the wall. "I still make no promises..." She murmured.

"Fine. I promise to be back." Ryuu assured.

"You're lying. You just finished saying you don't know when, or if you will be back."

"If it involves your life, you better bet I'll be back." Ryuu stated.

"In what, five years? I can't keep waiting on you, Ryuu." She frowned.

"The first thing you think is five years? It's been three years."

"That's why I'm guessing longer..."

"Guess shorter, idiot." Ryuu said frankly.

"Then you give me a time period." She told him with another sigh.

"I can't promise a certain time period. All I'm promising is that I will be back in a reasonable time and you have better be here when I return."

She sighed as she looked up at Ryuu again. "Alright."

"Alright?" Ryuu repeated.

She nodded. "I-I'll be here when you return..."

Ryuu nodded in assurance. "Alright." He backed away from Emi and picked up the small velvet box and stuff it into the pocket on the inside of his cloak. "Thank you for this."

Emi nodded. "If I get caught, I'm blaming it on you two and saying that you tortured me."

"We're use to it." Ryuu shrugged.

Emi nodded. "You say I have to be here when you return, right? Well, promise me you wont die during our time apart..."

"Haven't died yet."

She laughed. "I know, but still."

Ryuu turned and looked at Emi. "Alright, I will not die." Ryuu said and the pulled open the door. Outside the door laid a dozen sand jounin and Kasumi casuaully leaning against the wall.

"We should probably leave before more come." Kasumi said. "You took forever, what were you two doing?"

Ryuu smirked as he pulled the velvet box from his pocket to show Kasumi before stuffing it back in.

"Great!" Kasumi said and pushed herself from the wall. "And this goes to the lady." Kasumi said and tossed the lightning pendant over to Emi.

Emi caught the pendent and looked at it as it laid in her hands before looking up at Ryuu.

"And you have better have that around your neck next time I return." Ryuu whispered into Emi's ear.

"Does it still have the same meaning as before?" She murmured.

"Hopefully."

Emi forced a smile as she placed it around her neck. "You two better go. I will look after my father and the Kazekage.."

Ryuu and Kasumi nodded before disappearing out the window they came in.

Emi let out a deep sigh before running off to tell her father of her "capture" and "torture" by the Akatsuki memebers.

* * *

><p>AN: New story :P It's kinda sad... I actually choked up a bit when I wrote this with my sis :P<p> 


End file.
